Genra
Genra was the master of the Hajinmon sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan and Ayane's foster father, who first appeared in Dead or Alive 3 as the super-human weapon Omega. After Ayane was given away by her mother Ayame at birth, Genra took the girl in and became her father and master, teaching her Hajinmon style ninjutsu. Before the third Dead or Alive Tournament, he gave himself to the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, and let himself be experimented on, turning him into a weapon of destruction. History ''Dead or Alive'' When Kasumi ran away from the Mugen Tenshin Village to find Raidou and avenge her brother, Genra sent Ayane to find and kill her as a nukenin ("missing shinobi"), in order to keep the clan from being discovered by the outside world. ''Dead or Alive 2'' After Alpha infiltrates the Tenjinmon village, kidnaps Hayate and traps Ayane in a Genjutsu illusion, Genra sends Ayane to find Ryu Hayabusa in Europe. After Hayabusa defeats Bankotsubo, and Ein realizes he is Hayate, Genra reveals himself to be the one who broke the Kekkai barrier that seperates the Spirit World from Earth and was in reality in league with DOATEC the entire time. He then hypnotizes Ayane to kill Hayate and Hayabusa. But ultimately his spell is broken. ''Dead or Alive 3'' Before the third tournament and after his true allegiance to Donovan has been exposed to the ninja clans, Genra remained with Victor Donovan and was sent to DOATEC's Superhuman Development Project to participate in one of their experimental projects, Project Omega. Through changes to his genes, Genra was transformed into a superhuman known as Omega, a force of singular and unprecedented capabilities. DOATEC used the third tournament to test out his skills, but at the same time, Ayane, Hayate, and Hayabusa were planning to destroy Omega, to stop him from destroying everything. Genra is assisted by Christie to lure Hayabusa away by kidnapping Irene Lew, then uses his newfound power to create an alternate reality to trap Ayane and Hayate into his world. He was dangerously close to killing Hayate and Ayane, when Hayabusa interviened and stabbed him with the sacred Dragon Sword of the Hayabusa Clan. Hayabusa's sword keeps him from regenerating while Ayane and Hayate blast him with a Team Ninpo blast that incinerates him. Ayane takes the tokkosho that Genra held as a memento of the man she onced called "father." His mask eventually ended up in DOATEC's possession, and after the destruction of the Tritowers, Victor Donovan retrieved the mask from the rubble. Character Appearance :See also: Genra's costumes In his human form, Genra is a middle-age man with gray hair. He wears a black wooden mask to conceal his face. The embroidered dark haori he wears over his shinobi shozoku signifies his rank as a Master Ninja. In his Omega form, his body is hulking in stature, his eyes take on a demonic red glow and clad in black, red and gold armor. Personality Genra seemed at first glance to have been an honorable person. When he noticed that Ayane was introverted and looked down upon, he felt sorry for her and took her in. This resulted in a father/daughter bond between him and Ayane, a kind of parental relationship Ayane had never felt before. However, this is revealed in Dimensions to have been nothing more than a façade. Genra's true persona is that of a manipulative and power-hungry man, willing to do anything to get revenge for playing second-fiddle to the main branch of the clan, such as using Ayane as a tool to destroy the main branch from within. Etymology Genra's name in kanji (幻羅), means "illusion shift". Relationships Ayane Ayane is Genra's foster daughter, who he has raised since she was very young. Genra trained Ayane to fight in the style of Hajinmon ninjutsu, and was also responsible for revealing to Ayane the true circumstances of her birth, and by extension who her father was. They always seemed very close, and in Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Genra sent Ayane to Europe to search for Hayabusa. Later, both Hayate and Ayane confronted Genra in his Omega form, planning to defeat him. Before teleporting to Hellfire, he spoke to Ayane saying "So this is the thanks I get for raising you, Ayane?", and Ayane replies saying it is her paying her final respects. He eventually gets defeated in combat, and after fighting, Hayabusa comes along and stabs Genra in the chest, sending him into a daze, while Ayane and Hayate are preparing a final blow to defeat Genra once and for all. Victor Donovan After learning the dark secret within DOATEC through Kasumi, reported by Ayane for the rogue ninja's involvement with DOATEC, Genra sought an absolute power that can help him overthrow Mugen Tenshin clan, leading him went to Victor to form an alliance to overthrow the main branches of DOATEC and Mugen Tenshin respectively. Gameplay :See also: Genra's command list In Dead or Alive 3, Genra (in his Omega form) acts as the final boss, whom all of the characters must face as their last opponent during story mode. His powerful long-range priority attacks are his greatest strength, keeping the player in a defensive position and unable to attack. Omega boasts a long range stream of fire, a barrage of lightning bolt attacks, and a shockwave, the last of which will also activate whenever he is knocked down. He also borrows one throw from Bankotsubo from Dead or Alive 2. Omega cannot be thrown but does take damage when pressing the throw button. In'' Dead or Alive Dimensions'', Genra is now a conventional character like the rest of the cast. He retains his fireball and lightning projectiles, but his shockwave is replaced with a whirlwind attack, and he also does not always make use of his sword this time, instead using it from a stance (called the "Tyrant" Stance) he can optionally access after specific attacks. Genra is a very powerful zoning character, capable of keeping an opponent locked up from across the screen with his projectiles and successfully fending off close range assaults with his surprisingly fast strikes. Unlocking Genra To unlock Genra in Dead or Alive: Dimensions, the player must complete Tag Challenge Mission 18. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 3'' (non-playable, 2001-02) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (non-playable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (playable, 2011) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' Music themes *"Karma" - Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive Dimensions Gallery Trivia *In Dimensions, Genra uses some moves belonging to SPARTAN-458, such as Flood Eliminator, Reverse Flood Eliminator, Orbital Agression, and Lunging Rib Cracker Combo. *Genra is the tallest and third heaviest character in the series. *Genra is the only character besides Bankotsubo who actually uses a weapon. None of the characters in the series use weapons (despite having them); Bankotsubo is actually hitting the opponent with his fan when hitting them with his right hand, while Genra uses his weapon in many of his moves (including many projectile based ones. **However, the guest character Mai Shiranui was introduced in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round and she also uses her weapons. *In the story recap for Dead or Alive 3 on the Dead or Alive 6 official site, it uses the initial characterization of Genra who was forcibly transformed into Omega against his own will. Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional elderly martial arts masters Category:Fictional ninjas Category:Fictional kenjutsuka Category:Fictional hypnotists Category:Fictional supersoldiers Category:Fictional martial arts trainers Category:Fictional foster carers Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001